Bathing, while frowned upon in centuries past and mostly tolerated as an infrequent exercise, and as late as the turn of the 20th century considered to be a weekly Saturday night ritual, is now considered to be essential to basic personal hygiene on almost a daily schedule. While many individuals continue to bathe in tubs of water for relaxation, showering has become ever more increasingly popular. Men will often bathe and shower to both cleanse their body and wash their hair. However, many women do not wash their hair as often, have their hair professionally coiffed, or desire to wash their hair elsewhere. Consequently, women, and even some men, prefer to cover their hair with a shower cap while they bathe or shower.
A shower cap, also known as a bath cap, is a hat worn while showering or bathing to protect one's hair from becoming wet. Many shower cap designs are comprised of two joined layers of fabric to make the shower cap both waterproof and decorative; however, in its simplest design, a shower cap comprises a single layer of a waterproof material and an edge of an elasticized material so that the shower cap fits snugly around a user's head to keep the hat in place and to minimize any water leakage around the edges of the shower cap.
Once the wearer of a shower cap has completed showering or bathing, the shower cap is typically wet. Consequently, the wearer must find somewhere to place the shower cap while it dries since placing the wet shower cap in a drawer or other enclosed area has a high potential for the formation of mold and mildew on the shower cap. Often, the individual removes the shower cap and hangs it from a handle of the faucet, the bathtub waterspout, the showerhead, or a doorknob. While this may be acceptable for households wherein the wearer is the only member, in households of two or more individuals sharing the same bath, these and other locations become impractical and actually interfere with another's use of the bathing facility.
Therefore, a device is needed to facilitate both the storage and the drying of a wet shower cap in an area that does not interfere with the use of the bathing facility by an individual other than the wearer of the shower cap.